Systems (hereinafter, referred to as “wireless power supply systems”), using a non-contact power transmission method, which supply power to a portable terminal and the like in a non-contact manner without passing through a power cord or the like have been practically used because of a demand for completely cordless portable terminals, such as a smartphone, and household electric appliances. For example, there have been known wireless power supply systems of an electromagnetic induction type using electromagnetic induction between antennas (coils), disposed so as to be separated from each other, and an electromagnetic resonance type using resonant coupling of an electromagnetic field. In addition, near field communication (NFC) is known as a standard specification related to a non-contact communication technique for transmitting information in a wireless manner, and small-sized portable terminal devices based on an NFC specification have also begun to spread.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a semiconductor device that performs the transmission and reception of data by a first antenna circuit and drives an internal circuit using power of electromagnetic waves received by a second antenna circuit, as the related art for performing the transmission and reception of data and the reception of power through electromagnetic waves. In addition, PTL 2 discloses a technique for performing non-contact communication and non-contact charging using one antenna.